Especial de navidad con The Writer y los ojos (with gabriel)
by Gaburieru524
Summary: Muy feliz navidad a todos ustedes y un prospero año nuevo


_**Especial de navidad: El mensaje de Writer y "Los Ojos"(whit Gabriel :3 )**_

* * *

><p>En una gran oficina muy ordenada se podía ver sentado escribiendo en una maquina de escribir a un hombre vestido formalmente, ese hombre se trataba de The Writer, el dios del destino de la humanidad. Gracias a el y sus historias la historia de la humanidad seguía su curso.<p>

Writer se encontraba escribiendo en aquella maquina de escribir hasta que…

-hola señoras y señores… me alegra que estén leyendo esto en estos momentos- dijo The Writer mirando hacia el frente –quiero aclarar que el que escribió lo anterior fui yo mismo- dijo dándole una sonrisa a los lectores –ahora quiero desearles una muy linda y hermosa feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo- dijo mientras se levantaba y miraba un libro carmín en su escritorio -¿saben que yo manejo el destino, verdad?- pregunto –obviamente ya lo saben, al principio puse eso jeje… bien, espero y lo próximo que lean sea de su agrado mis estimados Readers, ya que gracias a ustedes yo crecí como escritor en este sitio Web que me recibió con los brazos abiertos durante casi dos años- dijo mientras camina hacia delante acercándose a los lectores

-noche de paz, noche de amor~ na na na na~- cantaba un muchacho con una chalina verde y roja, lentes, jeans azules y camisa verde y roja. Era el autor, Gabriel…

-¡que carajos haces aquí!- grito el escritor al ver al muchacho entrar a su oficina

-solo vine a desearte feliz navidad- dijo un poco triste el autor

-pues te vas que yo quiero hablar con los Readers- dijo un tanto molesto Writer

-pues yo soy The Author y yo quiero aparecer en el fic- dijo un tanto molesto también

-nope, tu no vas a estar aquí, vete ahora-

-sos un grandísimo… ¡sos un re gil!- le grito con su muy notable acento argentino

-y vos un idiota-

-gringo maldito y boludo- dijo el autor Gabriel

-argentino estupido-

-pedazo de boludo- dijo bastante enojado

-tú lo serás…-

-no vos lo serás ¡conchudo!-

-¡paren ya, por favor!- se escucho en toda la oficina, era la voz de una mujer de ojos color verde marino, pelo del mismo color, tonalidad pálida y vestido también de ese color, Aquamarine…

Los dos vieron a la chica de ojos raros y contemplaron que detrás de ella había otras tres mujeres, una de ojos rosas y otra de ojos amarillos…

-parecen niños chiquitos peleando para ver quien abre primero los regalos… que patéticos- dijo la chica de ojos amarillos, pelo rubio piel igualmente pálida y vestido del mismo color que sus ojos, Yellow…

-en estas fechas hay que ser amable con todo el mundo, las peleas son muy feas y además… se ven un poco mal peleando así… deberían quererse como los compañeros de trabajo que son- dijo la chica de ojos rosas, de pelo muy rosado, piel tan pálida como la de las demás chicas y vestido rosa, Pink…

Los dos hombres, el autor y el escritor, bajaron sus cabezas apenados…

-venimos a esta tonta oficina a decirles que los idiotas de Red y Green nos estaban jodiendo- dijo Yellow

-¡eso no es cierto!- se escucho el grito de un muchacho de pelo verde y ojos del mismo color, Green

-son unas mentirosas- dijo otro muchacho de pelo pelirrojo, ojos mas rojos que sus cabellos y una navaja en manos… ¿esa wea que mancha su mano es sangre? Sin duda ese flaite era Red ._.

De repente ambos muchachos recibieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de parte de un joven de pelo azul y ojos azules, Blue…

-par de idiotas ¿acaso no saben hacer algo mejor que molestar?- pregunto enojado Blue

-matar- respondió el rojizo

-hacer bromas por teléfono- dijo el chico de ojos verdes como las esmeraldas

-solo sirven para eso, pobres idiotas- dijo otro muchacho de ojos color violeta y pelo del mismo color, Violet…

-mira quien lo dice…- dijo Green

-lo dice el pendejo que parece mujer…- dijo Red

-¡¿Qué dijiste hijo de puta?!- grito Violet muy enojado

-lo que oiste persona de sexo no registrado…- dijo Red

-¡BASTA, MIERDAS!- se escucho un grito –no hay tiempo para pelear por estupideces como estas… tenemos que cenar ahora antes que sean las 12:00 PM- dijo un joven de pelo grisáceo y de ojos de color gris, vestido como Writer solo que su saco era de mangas largas y de color gris, su camisa blanca y su corbata negra, Grey…

-todos bajaron la vista avergonzados de su comportamiento, excepto Blue que era el único correcto en ese lugar…

Emmm… todos los presentes se reunieron frente a los lectores y sonrieron…

-bien mis estimados Readers, quiero desearles unas felices fiestas y un prospero año nuevo jejeje- decia el autor Gabriel sonriendo

-yo también, obviamente me van a querer mas que este hipster que recien hablo – dijo Writer haciendo que Gabriel contuviese sus ganas de putearlo al mejor estilo argentino…

-cuídense y pórtense bien- dijeron los coloridos y raros invitados mientras se transformaban en unos ojos que tenían sus respectivos colores.

Los ojos se reunieron detrás de Writer y desaparecieron sin antes dejar escapar un "¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!"

-y bien… ¿vamos a morfar un asado?- pregunto Gabriel al escritor

-¿Por qué no? Aprovechare para ver si eso que dicen de los argentinos es cierto- dijo el escritor

-¿Qué dicen de nosotros?- pregunto el chico de apariencia hipster

-que son poco cerebro para todo pero que para el asado son unos dioses… ademas que yo sepa se dice "barbacoa"-

-en gringolandia se dirá así pero en mi barrio de acá hasta la Patagonia se dice asado- dijo el muchacho de ojos negros y pelo morocho –además… vos sos del poco cerebro hijo de re mil… mira… no te puteo solo porque ya falta poco para las 12…-

-es cierto… vamos a por el "asado" como tu le dices…- dijo el escritor mientras se iba junto con Gabriel de la oficina

* * *

><p>A todos los lectores les deseamos una muy feliz y hermosa navidad… ¡y un feliz año nuevo!<p> 


End file.
